cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
EPLS Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded EPLS (Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered co-operatively by the Departments of General Education and Advanced Education within the Faculty of Education, and the Department of Psychology within the Faculty of Cognitive Sciences. 300-level courses (3) EPLS 300 - Educational Psychology (3) EPLS 301 - Learners & Learning Environments (3) EPLS 305 - Psychology of Childhood (3) EPLS 306 - Advanced Educational Psychology: Child Development During the Preschool Years (3) EPLS 316 - Study of Communication in Interpersonal Relationships (3) EPLS 337 - Evaluation of Student Achievement (3) EPLS 338 - Computers in the Classroom 400-level courses (3) EPLS 400 - Learning Difficulties in the Elementary Classroom (3) EPLS 401 - Introduction to Psychology of Classroom Learning (3) EPLS 402 - Assessment For Special Education (9) EPLS 403 - Educating the Developing Learner (3) EPLS 404 - Learning Difficulties in the Secondary Classroom (3) EPLS 405 - Educational Exceptionality (3) EPLS 406 - Psychology of Adolescence (3) EPLS 407 - Evaluating and Reporting Student Progress (3) EPLS 408 - Promoting Prosocial Behaviour: Strategies and Management (3) EPLS 410 - Teacher as Leader: The Professional Role (3) EPLS 411 - Problems of Attention and Behaviour (3) EPLS 414 - Group Processes (6) EPLS 415 - Assessment and Remediation of Learning Difficulties (3) EPLS 417 - Skills for Effective Interpersonal Communication (3) EPLS 418 - Introduction to Theories of Counselling (3) EPLS 420 - Learning Support: Context and Key Issues (3) EPLS 421 - Recognition and Assessment of Learning Needs (3) EPLS 422 - Management and Adaptation of the Classroom Environment (3) EPLS 423 - Approaches to Cross-Cultural Education (3) EPLS 430 - The Organization and Administration of Education in Uralica (3) EPLS 435A - Peer Helping: Training Issues (3) EPLS 435B - Peer Helping: Program Implementation Issues (3) EPLS 440 - Teaching and Learning in Personal Planning and Career and Personal Planning (3) EPLS 444 - Personal Development Secondary Content Areas (3) EPLS 446A - Career Awareness and Exploration (3) EPLS 446B - Career Development and Planning (3~6) EPLS 480 - Contemporary Issues in Education - Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies (3~6)EPLS 487 - Special Topics in Education - Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies (3) EPLS 494 - Directed Studies (1~6) EPLS 499 - Professional Development 500-level courses EPLS 500 - Learning Principles EPLS 501 - Theory of Measurement EPLS 502 - Seminar in Educational Evaluation EPLS 503 - Program Development and Evaluation EPLS 504 - Psychology of Conceptual Learning EPLS 505 - Basic Concepts in Human Development EPLS 506 - Selected Topics in Human Development EPLS 507 - Psychology of Individual Differences EPLS 508 - Theories of Learning EPLS 509 - Psychology of Classroom Learning EPLS 510 - Psychology of Group Differences EPLS 512 - Measurement in the Affective Domain EPLS 513 - Assessment of School-related Abilities EPLS 514 - Assessment in Counselling EPLS 515 - Advanced Assessment of Learning Disabilities EPLS 516 - Advanced Remediation of Learning Disabilities EPLS 518 - Advanced Seminar in Theories of Counselling Psychology EPLS 519 - Advanced Seminars in Counselling Psychology EPLS 520 - Educational Research Apprenticeship EPLS 521 - Theory and Practice in Family Counselling EPLS 522 - Skills and Practice for Counselling EPLS 523 - Internship in Counselling EPLS 524 - Facilitation of Counselling Practicum EPLS 531 - Concepts and Theory of Organization EPLS 532 - Educational Program Leadership EPLS 533 - Concepts and Theories of Leadership in Learning Contexts EPLS 534 - Leadership for School Improvement EPLS 535 - Global Comparative Perspectives on Leadership and Education EPLS 536 - Philosophy of Leadership EPLS 537 - Functions and Processes of Leadership EPLS 538A - Community Leadership and Adult Learning EPLS 538B - Cultural Leadership and Social Learning through the Arts EPLS 539A - Leadership, Learning and Scriptural Ethics EPLS 539B - Leadership Education and Diversity EPLS 560 - Statistical Methods in Education EPLS 561A - Methods in Educational Research EPLS 561B - Research Methods in Leadership EPLS 562 - Advanced Statistical Methods in Education EPLS 567 - Case Study and Mixed Method Research EPLS 568 - Seminar in Special Education: Program, Practices and Policies EPLS 569 - Seminar in Special Education: Current Issues, Research, and Applications EPLS 570 - Instruction and Technologies to Promote Self-Regulated Learning and Strategy Use EPLS 590 - Special Problems - Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies EPLS 591 - Selected Topics in Education EPLS 597 - Comprehensive Examination - Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies EPLS 598 - Project - Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies EPLS 599 - MEd Thesis - Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies 600-level courses EPLS 605 - Teaching Apprenticeship EPLS 617 - Internship in Counselling Psychology EPLS 618 - Doctoral Seminars in Counselling Psychology EPLS 619 - Counselling Supervision: Theories and Practice EPLS 620 - Doctoral Research Apprenticeship EPLS 660 - Proseminar in Educational Psychology EPLS 690 - Special Problems EPLS 699 - PhD Dissertation